Sasuke's Tattoo
by firskey
Summary: Sakura, Ino, and Hinata spy on Sasuke as he gets a tattoo and learn something very shocking… SasuNaru, onesided other pairings


Title: Sasuke's Tattoo  
Pairings: Sasu/Naru, one-sided (Saku/Sasu, Ino/Sasu, Hina/Naru)

Summary: Sakura, Ino, and Hinata spy on Sasuke as he gets a tattoo and learn something very shocking….

**Sasuke's Tattoo**

            One lovely day in the Hidden Village of Konoha, three pretty young kunoichi were walking down the street. Well, more like one was being dragged down the street by the other two.

            The three girls were shopping when Sakura and Ino heard a rumor that Sasuke was heading their way. Hinata had excused herself quietly, hoping to escape before she found herself involved in another scheme to win Sasuke's heart. Today must not have been her day though, because here she was being dragged down the street, stalking Sasuke while Sakura and Ino were telling her that they'd get rid of that "nasty Naruto obsession" as they called it by showing her what a great man Sasuke-kun was. They were only looking out for her well-being they said.

            Hinata sighed as she resigned herself to fate, just let her survive this afternoon and then she could go back to daydreaming about Naruto in peace.

            Hinata looked up as she heard a shift in the conversation of her two captors.

            "Look! He stopped!"

            "Ah! He's looking around! Hide in here." Hinata was unceremoniously pushed into the nearest shop followed by a near-panicked duo of Sasuke stalkers when the Uchiha almost glanced in their direction. When the boy finally stopped his paranoid scouting, he disappeared into the shop he was standing in front of.

            The three girls walked back into the street to stare at the building Sasuke just walked into.

            Sakura was the first to verbally react.

            "What in the world would Sasuke be doing at a tattoo parlor?" she asked rather dumbly.

            Ino just got that crazed-fangirl look in her eyes. "I bet he's getting a big red heart that says 'I love Yamanaka Ino' in it and it'll be right – on – his – nicely – sculpted – ASS!"

            Sakura turned to her rival with a look of complete horror on her face. Then she grew angry. "Ahhh – DAMN YOU, INO-PIG!!" They would've started trading blows if Hinata hadn't stepped in between the two.

            "Y-you could just go s-spy on him," she suggested meekly. She hated even thinking of doing something so underhanded to Sasuke but if it stopped Sakura and Ino from having a fist fight in the street – so be it.

            The two rivals looked at each other, nodded, and then each grabbed an arm of Hinata who was trying to sneak away again now that her companions weren't causing a scene. Seems they were still determined to show her how much of a man Sasuke was compared to Naruto.

            They crouched under the open window of the shop, hoping that Sasuke wouldn't notice their presence. The pressed their ears as close to the windowsill as they could get. Even Hinata, who was becoming interested in why Sasuke would want a tattoo.

            "….name….on my….spelled….," they could just barely make out Sasuke's voice as it drifted out the window.

            Three jaws dropped and three sets of eyes bulged. The girls outside the window looked at each other with shocked expressions.

            Ino's look turned smug as she gloated, "I TOLD you so."

            Sakura just glared at her rival and mumbled, "Let's just watch and see then."

            All three girls raised their heads so that their eyes came just above the windowsill. Just in time to see Sasuke unzip and unbutton his shorts. Hinata lowered her eyes and blushed fiercely while on either side of her Sakura and Ino were suffering from severe blood loss and still staring.

            Just when Hinata thought that the blood flow was slowing down and she looked up again, Sasuke pushed away the right side of his shorts and boxers to reveal a creamy, perfectly sculpted hipbone. And not the side either – the FRONT of his hip which was _very_ near his AREA.

            Hinata's blush returned in full force and then some. She looked at the girls on either side of her to see that both had shoved wads of Kleenex up their noses and were watching Sasuke with rapt attention.

            Hinata decided not to look up again for fear that she may see more of Sasuke than she really wanted too. She cursed the Fates that had put Sasuke in there instead of Naruto…

            She was dragged from her musings when she felt two sets of hands pulling her upwards.

            "Look up, Hinata! You're missing the show!"

            "Yeah, Sasuke is just about showing you just how much of a man he is!"

            The girls went back to their ogling as soon as they were satisfied that Hinata was indeed seeing this. The man and Sasuke seemed to be discussing something and then Sasuke nodded. The buzz of the needle echoed through the shop and reached the ears of the girls outside.

            "Look – they're starting! I can't wait to see whose name it is!" Sakura exclaimed while Inner Sakura yelled, "It better be my name, damnit!"

            "Shut up, big forehead! Sasuke-kun will hear us if you keep screeching like that!"

            They squinted trying to read the first letter that was written on Sasuke's flesh.

            "That's an N. Whose name starts with N?" Sakura inquired.

            "I bet it's that Noriko bitch! She used to hang all over Sasuke-kun in the academy!"

            "Yeah…that whore!"

            Hinata chose that moment to disrupt any homicidal thoughts and informed the girls, "The next letter is down already. I think it's an A." She blushed again from looking at Sasuke's exposed hip.

            "An A! Nasei!! You remember her? She always said that she could win Sasuke's heart because her daddy was rich!" Sakura grumbled disgruntledly.

            "That slut. Buying Sasuke like that!"

            "Wait….next letter is an….R! Whose name starts with an NAR?"

            "Narima! I just saw her the other day and she was looking _way_ too happy to be normal."

            "You're right! No one could be that happy unless they snared an Uchiha."

            "Speaking of Uchihas, have you seen Sasuke-kun's older brother before?"

            "Of course I have! I AM on a team with one member that wants to kill and one member that is continually attempted to be abducted by the guy."

            "Right. Anyway, that is one _fine_ looking Uchiha."

            "You can say that again."

            The girls were once again interrupted by Hinata's shy voice. "They're almost done."

            Both looked back through the window and read out loud, "N-A-R-U-T- ."

            Sakura looked confusedly at Ino. "I don't know any girls that have names that start with that." Only then did she notice Ino completely stunned and appalled look. She looked back and realized that the tattoo was finished and the name that was rapidly disappearing under Sasuke's boxers was none other than "Naruto".

            All three girls looked at each other, mouths agape before standing up and calmly walking out to the training grounds – where they let out many frustrations on the tree stumps.

--------------------

Later that Night

--------------------

            "Oi, dobe!" Sasuke called into Naruto's apartment.

            Naruto came to the door with the greeting, "Come in already and don't call me that, bastard!"

            As soon as the latch clicked shut behind Sasuke, he pinned Naruto to the wall and engaged him in a fierce kiss.

            "I got you a present," Sasuke muttered into the kiss.

            Naruto's eyes lit up and he pulled back a little to speak, "Really?! Let me see!"

            Sasuke pulled Naruto into the living room and pushed him back onto the couch with a grin. He found the remote and clicked on a CD. Naruto looked up at him quizzically but Sasuke quieted any questions with another kiss.

            "Just be patient…"

            Naruto pouted but did as he was told. Sasuke moved to the center of the room and began to sway to the music and so began his strip tease. He started with his shirt which he slid sensually up over his head and dropped to the floor. Naruto, finally realizing what his lover was doing, stared at the bare chest with ill-concealed hunger.

            The dance went on and Sasuke's shorts came off next. Naruto was practically gripping the couch cushions in an effort not to jump Sasuke then and there. Then the boxers started sliding down. With his back to Naruto, Sasuke discarded the garment and turned still dancing in time to the music.

            If Naruto thought he was hard before, he could have never imagined what he felt now. There scrawled across one sinfully sexy hip was his name. His delightfully shocked face turned downright feral in a matter of seconds as he slid off the couch and crawled to where Sasuke was standing.

            Licking his way up a long, muscular leg, Naruto stopped to nuzzle and kiss the tattoo. He then pulled Sasuke down to floor with him.

            "Is that for me?" Naruto asked, moving his knee rather suggestively.

            "All yours. I think I was being watched when I was getting it though."

            "Huh?"

            "The tattoo, baka."

            "Oh. You know, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were at the training grounds today looking rather peeved. And when I went up to them, they looked like they wanted to murder me."

            "I guess that was who was watching me."

            "You mean they _saw_ that much of you!"

            "Calm down. Besides, it's 'all yours', right?" Sasuke grinned lecherously at his lover before picking him up and carrying him to the bedroom. 

There was no sleep to be wanted in the Uzumaki residence that night.

A/N: This started out as a doujinshi I was going to draw but since I have the attention span of a toddler, I figured I'd write a fic instead. And I don't really know much about getting tattoos so disregard any wrongness. I do know they hurt afterward but just pretend that Sasuke's tattoo doesn't hurt because he's a big, bad shinobi or something…


End file.
